


Protocol NR.2.14

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Also mysterious agency protocols that almost no one knows about, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aka, the protocol that hasn't been used in so long that none of the agents know what it means. They're pretty certain that it wasn't even covered in their training, actually. But Monogram has initiated it, with no explanation or even suggestions on how to act. Even when he gets the onslaught of questions about what exactly Protocol NR.2.14 is, he won't offer anymore insight 'until further notice'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon. Carl anticipated a very specific situation in which a Flynn-Fletcher family member had their memory wiped and would need a robot replacement for a short notice previous engagement. You can't say that the agency having a protocol for THIS situation would be totally unusual. (No it's not revealed yet in this chapter exactly WHAT the situation is but you can guess all you want!)
> 
> Also I actually specifically picked those numbers and letters. Bet you can't guess that too!
> 
> *Sorry for the short length but it's just the prologue so hopefully the next chapters won't be so short!*

"Thank you all for joining us at such short notice" Monogram stated loudly and clearly to all of the animals sitting at the large table. All of them turned to look at Monogram, placing full attention on whatever he was about to say.

"We have received an anonymous tip. Currently, we are not allowed to say who the tip came from, or the specific parties involved in this matter. All I can say is..."

The Major paused, clearly for dramatic suspense as all the agents started to get uncomfortable expressions. 'Anonymous tips' could have come from any source, about any of them, about anything at all - Whether it was true or not.

"We are now going to initiate Protocol NR.2.14, effective immediately"

The uncomfortable tension suddenly gave way to uncomfortable confusion. Protocol NR.2.14 was something they'd never heard of - They couldn't even recall being trained for it, let alone ever hearing of it being initiated.

Still, Monogram ignored the perplexed looks on the animal agents' faces and continued with his announcement.

"We will hold the status for exactly 96 hours. At precisely this time in four days you will all be expected back here for an update. We will give you more information at that time. For now, go about your normal routines"

And so he sent off the agents to their jobs, all of the animals chattering among themselves about their thoughts about what Protocol NR.2.14 could have possibly meant.

Perry, like always, kept to himself as he went back to his own lair. He made a mental note in his mind as he started up his hover car to go deal with Doctor Doofenshmirtz. He knew he still had his old training manual somewhere...


	2. Chapter One: The Protocol

The day had gone well and exactly according to routine, minus the mysterious protocol-related meeting earlier. Perry had defeated Doofenshmirtz and effectively destroyed his large evil machine - Though Perry wasn't sure what was evil about a machine that attracted candy. Something about making a bunch of money from a candy store, and a conman who once sold him fake chocolate... It sounded like way more trouble than it was worth, anyway. And what was 'fake chocolate'? Perry decided that he didn't want to know. After destroying the odd contraption and leaving with the sound of Doofenshmirtz cursing him echoing behind him, he'd come back home just in time to hear the end of Candace's rant.

"But MOM! The boys made a whole town made out of CANDY! It was like the cheese thing, but with chocolate and gummy worms and gumdrops and-"

"Oh, there you are Perry!" Phineas said, completely ignoring his sister's failed attempt to 'bust' them. Perry chattered in reply before he scattered inside, intent on finding his old handbook.

The OWCA handbook supposedly had every single one of the protocols listed, along with conditions on how each one would be initiated, why each one could be initiated, and other details. All of the agents in training had to study all of the protocols, and go through at least three different exams demonstrating their knowledge of each one. Because of that, it was rather strange and a tad unnerving that none of the agents seemed to know what exactly Protocol NR.2.14 was. Even those few that had just gotten out of basic training didn't seem to know, so Perry had to rule out that the others had simply forgotten what it was.

Finally, Perry found his handbook under a loose floor tile in the kitchen. He snatched it out, and placed the tile back before running off to find a secluded place to read. He ended up crawling under the boys' dresser, and he had to use a small flashlight to see before he started leafing through the pages.

_Protocol NA.3.42... Protocol NG.2.93... Aha!_

**_Protocol NR.2.14 -_ ** _Because of the nature of the conditions behind this protocol, and the exact reasons for it to be initiated, it has been advised that details of it not be recorded in this book. Instead, if this protocol is initiated, agents must wait for the allotted 96 hour period for further information, and they must not act any differently during this time. This is because the 96 hour period is an observation time. Once the observation time is up, your superiors will alert the agents with any further information. However, Protocol NR.2.14 is likely to never be initiated due to its unique circumstances. If it is initiated, it will likely be no more than a false alarm, and will be terminated immediately after the 96 hour period._

Perry chattered worriedly. This had done nothing more than elevate him to the state of stress that his fellow agents were probably at. 'Unique circumstances'? What did that  _mean_? Perry worriedly searched for a secret code in the passage. Sometimes the agency put special codes into certain entries, because the real information was too sensitive to risk it being seen by civilian eyes.

Sadly, Perry saw no such message or code in the passage.

He sighed, closing the book and placing it down on the floor. He could only do as the book had suggested. Act normally for four days, then wait for it to be declared a false alarm. He didn't know what the 'unique' circumstances were, but surely they couldn't have been that bad. They already had several protocols listed for rogue agents, and even varying degrees of rogue agents. Mind-controlled, blackmailed, double agents...

Perry nodded to himself. This whole thing would turn out to be nothing more than a silly false alarm created from Monogram's needless paranoia. The 'anonymous tip' probably came from a silly prank caller or a nemesis of one of the agents.

With that small bit of self-reassurance, he crawled out from under the dresser, giving a quick glance at the alarm clock near Phineas's bed.

_12 hours down, 84 hours to go..._


End file.
